Kingdom Maddness
by BrokenAngle14
Summary: what if a group of demented teens go to the game of KH? how bad will the trouble get? Kittyponjust a fair warning! lulu burned down her own house! i had on part in it!BA14:what! your the reason the PS2 cought on fire! riku:just read the fic.


This is a fanfic of how we mess up Kingdome Heart's moments… This is made by both Kittypon & BrokenAngle14. We both are in this story along with a few friends. Cody. Amber, Taylor, Ani. Ok WARNINGS total OOC and randomness… Yeah. So we begin the story with KP & BA14 (Kittypon & BrokenAngel14)

-------

Lulu and Nealie were playing Kingdome Hearts 2 fighting over something random. "Lulu it's my turn." Nealie whispered harshly snatching the sharpie away from her. "No you drew the over sized bushy mustache!" She whispered back. "But you did the stupid unibrow!"

Lulu snatched the marker back and started to draw little swirls on Cody's cheek. "There now it's your turn." Nealie crossed her arms. "This is boring, let's play that new Kingdome Hearts game you got the other day." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok." Getting up and walking to the game system and turning it on. Nealie sat next to her snatching the remote. "I wanna start first." Lulu frowned. "It's my game." "It was my idea." The two didn't even notice as Cody woke up and walked to the bathroom. There was a scream and Lulu and Nealie paused looked to the bathroom then continued to argue as if nothing happened.

"If Cody is having that much trouble in the bathroom then he should eat more fibbers." Nealie said dully as she let go of the remote watching Lulu fall. "You can start." She said sweetly making Lulu glare but sat up and started the game.

Lulu started the game as Nealie sat quietly watching until she glanced over. "Hey, did you know that the Japanese artist that sings this is Utada Hikaru?" "Yeah." Lulu said not really listening. "… Did you know that Jell-O is made from horse shoes?" "… Yes." Eyes glued to the screen. "… I liked that lunch we had today, your mom made it?" "Yeah…" "Oh." Looking away. "… It's a shame your hair turned blue." "Yeah." Nealie just rolled her eyes and looked back to the screen.

Lulu was so into the game until the screen suddenly froze and she started to break down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nealie covered her ears. "OI! SHUT THE HELL UP! It's nothing too bad the screen just froze!" She sat up and kicked the system causing the screen to go to a rainbow snow. "What the hell?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AH! SHUT I AM TRYING TO CONCINTRATE!" Nealie looked back to the bathroom door. "Shut up Cody you're using the bathroom, that doesn't take much concentration!" She looked down to Lulu hugging the game system. "… Unless you are Cody, then I guess you would need all the concentration in the world." She said with a sigh looking down to the system in Lulu's arms. "Let it go Lulu." "WHYYYYYY, WHY IS IT THE GAME SYSTEM!? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN CODY!?" "HEY!?" Nealie rolled her eyes. "Stay in that bathroom Cody!" "… Ok."

Nealie tried pulling the game from Lulu. "Lulu let go!" "NO! IT'S MINE!" They pulled until Nealie just let go making Lulu drop the game onto the hard floor making the screen start to shake an catch on fire. Nealie pulled her hair. "WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID THE TV CATCH ON FIRE!?" "I don't know, but if my dad finds out we are going to be in big trouble." Nealie nodded her head. "Ok, I will go get some water!"

"Ok and I will go get the fire extinguisher!" Lulu said as she ran off. Nealie ran to the kitchen and grabbed the big box of water bottles and started throwing them into the fire. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"

Lulu ran down the stairs with the fire extinguisher. "I got it!" Nealie smiled. "Ok, give me the manual." "Manual?" Lulu looked to her confused. "You mean that piece of paper with the extinguisher?" "Yes! Where is it Lulu!?" "Oh I used it for when the toaster caught on fire." She frowned." But, it didn't do anything but make the flames bigger." Nealie glared to her. "… Ok, whatever, we don't need the manual, we just do what they do in the movies." Lulu looked to her then threw the fire extinguisher into the flames. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" "You said to do what they do in the movies." "Where have you seen some one throw the fire extinguisher into the fire!?" "I, I, I don't know!" She started crying as the flames just got bigger.

There was suddenly a big boom and a white light that covered the whole room. When the light was gone, so was Lulu and Nealie along with most of the fire. Cody then ran out the bathroom spraying air freshener all over making the flames come up again. "Lulu, Nealie!?" He looked to the fire. "Oh my god where is the fire extinguisher!?" Throwing the air freshener bottle into the fire making a big explosion and the flames getting bigger. "Damn that didn't work." Digging in his pocket for the bottle of AXE and throwing that into the fire as well along with the hair sprays from the bathroom. "ARHG IT'S NOT WORKING!" He said running up the stairs for more spray.

00000000000000000000000000000

KP: Ok so this is the first chapter

BA14: MY HOUSE!

KP: Ah don't worry; you don't know that your house is burned down yet so it doesn't matter

BA14: I'll be crying in my corner now thank you (walks to corner)

KP: Well, pleas review, we would like that very much and please send hair spray the next time you come!!


End file.
